When using a wearing part which is attached to a soil-working working element with a quick coupling, especially of the socket-and-pin coupling type, as is described in the applicant's own EP patent 1259105 and NO patent 332031, for example, incorrect use of the implement of which the working element forms part may lead to the wearing part coming loose from the quick coupling. Especially when the wearing part is of the cultivator-tine type in the shape of a wide goosefoot share, the loss of such a wearing part during transport-driving on roads may be a hazard to other vehicles and may result in serious damage if the wearing part of this kind is hit by a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,686 A is disclosing a so-called ploughshare assembly including a ploughshare and a support for the ploughshare, the support extending from the top face of the ploughshare. A pair of opposed internal edges defines a recess in the ploughshare. A holder formation on the support includes a foot portion and a pair of grooves adjacent the foot to receive the internal edges of the ploughshare so that when the ploughshare is in its working position on the support the foot engages underside the ploughshare and retains it in place. A resilient latch in the form of a length of wire bent to define a hook, and a rearwardly extending portion in the form of an eye is releasably mounted to the support positionable to engage a detent face on the ploughshare to prevent excessive forward movement of the ploughshare with respect to the support.